Pilih Siapa, sekuel
by naranari part II
Summary: Taehyung pernah berkata; cinta itu seperti menulis surat kaleng. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang menemukannya. Tapi yakinlah surat itu akan ditemukan oleh orang yang tepat. Its Bts. Sequel, vhope version. Hoseok. Taehyung. Oneshot. Lil from minyoon.


**Pilih Siapa (Sekuel)**

**Vhope version**

**Hoseok and Taehyung**

**Romance. Fluff. Friendship. Boys love. Oneshot.**

**Khususnya didedikasikan untuk **_hosigie_** dan semua yang meminta sekuel vhope dari cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taehyung pernah berkata; cinta itu seperti sebuah surat kaleng. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan menemukannya. Tetapi yakinlah surat itu akan ditemukan oleh orang yang tepat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok memakirkan sepeda motornya dan langsung melesat pergi menuju kelasnya. Hari sudah mejelang sore dan sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Tetapi Hoseok melupakan ponselnya yang ia taruh dibawah meja kelasnya, dan terpaksa ia harus kembali lagi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya dikelas Hoseok segera menuju mejanya. Mencari-cari ponselnya dengan ribut. Beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulut Hoseok ketika ia belum juga menemukan ponselnya.

"Dimana ponsel itu? aku menaruhnya disini tadi!"

Hoseok masih sibuk mencari ke sekeliling kelas tapi ponselnya tidak ada dimana-mana. "Pasti seseorang telah mencurinya." Hoseok menghela napasnya dan duduk dilantai.

Biarpun ponsel itu tidak mahal dan tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi itu adalah ponsel pemberian ibunya beberapa tahun lalu sebelum ibunya meninggal. Salah satu benda yang paling berharga untuk Hoseok.

"Aku menghilangkan ponsel ibuku! Semoga ibu tidak marah disana."

Hoseok masih mempercayai mitos didaerah tempat tinggalnya bahwa jika kita menghilangkan barang pemberian orang yang telah meninggal, maka arwah orang itu akan marah dan akan terus menggentayangi kita.

Hoseok bergidik ngeri dan mulai merasa aneh pada suasana kelasnya. Tidak ada siswa lain disini, hanya Hoseok seorang. Percaya atau tidak, Hoseok takut dengan hal-hal mistis macam arwah yang bergentanyangan dan semacamnya. Karena takut akan terjadinya hal aneh, akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk pulang segera.

"Aku akan mencari lagi besok. Pokoknya ponsel itu harus ketemu!"

Hoseok berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian belakang yang terkena debu lantai. Setelah itu ia segera menuju pintu. Baru saja ingin menggapai kenop, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari luar dan seseorang dengan kepala tertutup _hoodie_ muncul.

Hoseok terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut. "Hyaaa! Siapa kau!"

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Hoseok yang terduduk dilantai dengan wajah takut dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghalangi orang yang sedang mengejarnya. "Jangan mendekat!"

Tetapi orang tersebut terus saja menghampiri Hoseok. Hingga akhirnya Hoseok berhenti karena punggungnya membentur dinding, orang itu berjongkok didepan Hoseok.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku! Aku tahu aku telah menghilangkan ponsel pemberian ibuku, tapi aku janji akan menemukannya besok."

Hoseok sudah memejamkan matanya dan bersiap diri untuk hal yang akan terjadi selanjutya. Bayangan pisau yang tajam dan percikan darah terlintas dalam pikiran Hoseok. Mungkinkah ini adalah waktu terakhirnya hidup didunia? Dan ia akan segera menyusul ibunya kealam yang lebih kekal.

_Ibu, aku akan menyusulmu_.

"Hahahaha~"

Mata Hoseok yang tadi terpejam sekarang menyerngit. Suara tertawa orang didepannya sungguh sangat familiar dalam pendengaran Hoseok. Biasanya seorang pembunuh akan mengeluarkan suara tawa jahat ketika ingin membunuh korbannya. Tetapi yang didengar Hoseok bukanlah suara tawa jahat, melainkan suara tertawa orang yang sedang senang.

Dengan berhati-hat Hoseok membuka matanya. Dan Hoseok terperangah ketika melihat wajah Taehyung didepannya. Sedang tertawa lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Hoseok mendengus dan tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, ia mengelus dadanya. Ternyata bukan seorang pembunuh.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hahaha~ _hyung_ kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, ia malu tertangkap basah oleh Taehyung karena ketakutan. Taehyung menyudahi tawanya dan berdehem. Kemudian Taehyung ikut duduk dilantai didepan Hoseok.

"_Hyung_ sedang mencari apa? Kenapa belum pulang sekolah?"

Hoseok mendengus, "Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Jimin yang sedang menunggu Yoongi _sunbae_."

Satu alis Hoseok terangkat mendengar jawaban Taehyung lalu segera tergantikan dengan raut datar begitu mendengar nama Yoongi.

Satu minggu yang lalu Jimin dan Yoongi resmi berpacaran. Seluruh sekolah mengetahui kabar itu dan segera menyambutnya dengan baik. Well, kisah cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Yoongi dan Jimin memang sudah menjadi kisah klasik disekolahnya. Dan ketika akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk memilih Jimin, Hoseok mundur dengan teratur.

Hoseok tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya seminggu yang lalu yang memilih untuk membiarkan Yoongi pergi. Tetapi hal itu menjadi _boomerang_ baginya. Sehari setelah kabar jadiannya Yoongi dan Jimin, Hoseok menerima tatapan simpati oleh teman-temannya juga seluruh siswa. Membuat Hoseok risih dan sangat terganggu. Untunglah hal itu tidak terjadi lama.

Dan selama seminggu ini Taehyung terus saja menempel padanya. Hoseok selalu menemukan Taehyung dimanapun. Tapi Hoseok tidak pernah menghindarinya, ia selalu menerima kehadiran Taehyung dimana saja meskipun tiba-tiba. Seperti saat ini, Taehyung datang lagi padanya.

"_Hyung_, bengong ya? Masih mikirin Yoongi sunbae dengan Jimin?"

Hoseok berdecak, "Apaan sih? Tidak!"

"Lagian bengong saja! Aku kan lagi ada disini."

"Lalu kenapa kalau ada kau?"

"Ya jangan dianggurin _dong_!"

Hoseok mendengus tetapi akhirnya tertawa juga. Meski sudah seminggu penuh Taehyung selalu menempel padanya tapi Hoseok masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran anak unik satu ini. Dan ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung hanya berteman dengan Jimin saja. Padahal Taehyung termasuk teman yang asik walaupun keunikannya membuat Taehyung berbeda dari yang lain.

Kemudian Taehyung mengambil tempat disamping Hoseok kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Taehyung menyodorkan ponsel itu kedepan wajah Hoseok yang memandangnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa memberikanku ini?"

"Tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut ponselmu. Kukira ponselmu telah hilang."

"Iya, lalu?"

Taehyung menatap sebentar pada Hoseok kemudian menghela napasnya. Yang Taehyung tahu Hoseok adalah orang yang lucu, bukan bodoh seperti saat ini. "Pakai ponselku untuk menelepon ke ponselmu." Taehyung berucap dengan sangat sangat sangat datar.

Hoseok seperti dibenturkan kepalanya ketembok saat Taehyung memberitahu alasan mengapa ia memberikan ponselnya. Lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya, karena jujur saja Hoseok merasa sangat malu sekarang dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya juga ia tidak bodoh seperti ini. Apa karena ada Taehyung disampingnya?

Hoseok menggeleng.

"Sudah cepat telepon!"

Karena kaget mendengar bentakan Taehyung, Hoseok tidak sengaja ingin menjatuhkan ponsel Taehyung dari tangannya. Untung saja syaraf motoriknya bekerja dengan cepat sehingga ia berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya kembali sebelum benda itu jatuh kelantai.

"Untung saja." Hosoek bernapas lega tetapi baru menyadari kalau tangannya berada dalam genggaman tangan Taehyung. Mata Hoseok membulat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Taehyung. Tepat pada saat itu Taehyung juga sedang menatap padanya.

Detik berikutnya yang Hoseok rasakan adalah gelenyar aneh tapi menyenangkan terasa dibagian dadanya. Juga sengatan memilukan tapi tidak sampai menyakitinya, ia rasakan pada bagian tangannya. Mata Hoseok seolah terkunci dalam pandangan Taehyung.

Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap untuk beberapa saat kemudian Hoseok berdehem dan mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi. "uhm, terima kasih."

Hoseok segera memencet nomor ponselnya dan menunggu panggilan dijawab. Taehyung terus saja memperhatikan Hoseok yang sedang menggerutu karena panggilannya tidak dijawab.

"Huh, dimana sih ponselku?" Hoseok mencoba menelepon kembali. Tapi setelah lima kali percobaan panggilannya tetap saja tidak dijawab. Akhirnya Hoseok menyerah dan segera mengembalikan ponsel milik Taehyung.

"Tidak dijawab ya?" tanya Taehyung, Hoseok hanya mengangguk.

"Ponselmu pasti ketemu kok."

Taehyung mencoba menghibur kakak kelasnya ini yang wajahnya sudah sangat kusut dan sedih. Ia memberikan tepukan dipundak Hoseok dan tersenyum ceria, senyuman _khas_ milik Taehyung.

_Lagi_.

Debaran jantung Hoseok meningkat lagi, bahkan lebih daripada yang sebelumnya. Penyebabnya sudah pasti karena senyuman Taehyung. Dan Hoseok tidak memungkiri jika dirinya memang gila jika sudah diberi senyumannya pemuda disampingnya ini. Tanpa sadar Hoseok ikut tersenyum karena melihat senyuman Taehyung.

"_Hyung_ kalau tersenyum tampan juga ya."

Hoseok membeku.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar ya?"

Jantung Hoseok terus meningkat debarannya.

"Kalau aku tahu _hyung_ setampan ini, aku akan terus membuatmu tersenyum."

Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Hoseok.

"Aku suka senyumanmu, _hyung_."

Oh, Tuhan! Hoseok tidak kuat lagi.

"Terus tersenyum ya _hyung_,"

.

.

.

.

Tapi Hoseok tidak tersenyum lagi setelahnya. Karena bibirnya kini sibuk menciumi bibir Taehyung. Demi apa, Hoseok rasanya mau gila saat Taehyung terus saja berbicara sedangkan dirinya menahan keinginannya untuk menutup mulut adik kelasnya. Bukan karena Taehyung sangat cerewet dan berisik. Melainkan bibir itu yang sudah menggodanya. Seolah menantang Hoseok untuk mencicipinya.

Dan Hoseok benar-benar gila saat dirinya berhasil menggapai bibir Taehyung. Rasa manis itu membuat Hoseok ingin mencicipi lebih dan lebih lagi.

Tangan Hoseok merambat ke belakang tengkuk Taehyung dan menahannya disana. Sementara ciumannya semakin dalam dan Hoseok telah beberapa kali mengganti posisi kepalanya. Bibir Taehyung membuatnya kecanduan.

Kemeja depan Hoseok kusut karena Taehyung meremasnya. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi karena ini terlalu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok sudah menciumnya. Dan parahnya ia malah menikmati ciuman dari Hoseok, bahkan membalas ciumannya.

Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup Hoseok melepaskan ciuman mereka. Napas kedua berburu dan tak teratur. Hoseok membawa kembali tangannya yang berada ditengkuk Taehyung kelantai. Mereka masih menunduk tidak berani menatap satu sama lain. Apalagi Hoseok yang sudah memulai ini semua.

Tangan Taehyung yang berada dikemeja sekolah Hoseok merambat naik ke pundak. Hoseok hampir saja mengerang kecil karena sentuhan lembut dari Taehyung. Namun bukannya erangan yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok melainkan pekikan kesakitan. Taehyung sudah memukul Hoseok cukup keras. Hoseok mengaduh dan mengusap pundaknya yang sudah menjadi korban tangan pedas Taehyung. Ia tidak main-main ketika mengatakan pukulan Taehyung sangat pedas.

"Kenapa memukulku?"

Bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah memukul Hoseok sekali lagi. "Aduh, kenapa dipukul lagi?"

Dan selanjutnya pukulan-pukulan kecil diberikan Taehyung diseluruh tubuh Hoseok. Hoseok tidak bisa berkutik lagi, mau melawan pun tidak bisa. Seluruh badannya terasa perih. Terakhir Hoseok diberikan pukulan sayang dipipinya.

"Hoseok _hyung_!" panggil Taehyung.

Hoseok masih mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah dan menjawab panggilan Taehyung hanya dengan gumaman. Taehyung mendengus, "Kau jahat sekali sih. Kau sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku." Taehyung berbisik lirih diakhir kalimat. Tapi Hoseok masih bisa mendengar lirihan itu. Kini dada Hoseok tidak lagi berdebar kencang melainkan digantikan dengan perasaan hangat saat matanya menatap Taehyung yang masih saja tidak mau menunjukan wajahnya.

Apa Taehyung bilang tadi? Ciuman pertamanya?

Bolehkah Hoseok merasa bangga?

Ia telah mencuri ciuman pertama dari seseorang yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Oh, Hoseok rasanya ingin melayang~

"Apa?" Hoseok masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Taehyung mendengus, "Jangan pura-pura _budek_ deh."

Hoseok tertawa senang, "Jadi itu ciuman pertamamu ya?" Taehyung mengangguk. Hoseok membawa wajah Taehyung untuk melihat padanya. Oh Tuhan! Lihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada bibir Taehyung. Hoseok meresa dua kali lebih bangga dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf ya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal telah merebutnya."

Pipi Taehyung sukses merona dan darahnya berdesir hebat. Kakak kelasnya ini memang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan jatuh cinta setiap harinya. "Aku minta pertanggung-jawabanmu karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Alis Hoseok terangkat satu dan ia mencibir. "Kenapa harus bertanggung-jawab?"

"Harus dong! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu ya. Tanggung jawab!" Taehyung bersekap dada. "Baiklah. Kau mau aku bertanggung jawab seperti apa?"

Taehyung menunjukkan senyuman lebar _khas_nya yang lagi-lagi membuat Hoseok berdebar hebat. Taehyung mulai berpikir hukuman apa yang harus diberikan untuk Hoseok. Hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang Hoseok perbuat tadi, sepertinya menarik.

Ketika Hoseok lengah, Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Hoseok dan langsung menyambar bibir pemuda itu. Taehyung membalas ciuman Hoseok dengan ciuman yang sama darinya.

Mereka impas. Hoseok 1, Taehyung 1.

Mata Hoseok membulat hebat bahkan saat Taehyung sudah melepaskan bibirnya. Tubuhnya membeku dengan sempurna, dan Hoseok merasa seperti berada diluar angkasa. Tidak ada oksigen. Hoseok tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Seseorang tolong panggil dokter.

.

.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih tertawa bahagia karena telah membalas perbuatan Hoseok. Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu? ketika seseorang memukulmu, maka kau harus balik memukulnya. Jika ada yang menciummu, maka kau harus balik menciumnya juga. Itukan konsep membalas dendam yang sehat.

"_Hyung_, kok bengong lagi sih?"

Taehyung mengguncang tubuh Hoseok yang masih saja mematung. "Hoseok _hyung_ tidak seru nih. Masa baru dicium sekali sudah begini sih. Apa perlu aku cium lagi biar sadar?" Bukannya tersadar, tubuh Hoseok malah semakin menegang. Taehyung terus saja mengguncang Hoseok, berharap setidaknya Hoseok berkedip.

"Hoseok _hyung_ jangan main-main ih! Tidak lucu! Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Akhirnya tubuh Hoseok tumbang dan jatuh dalam pelukan Taehyung. Taehyung menghela napasnya dan menoyor kepala Hoseok. "Huh, dasar." Taehyung terkekeh. Sebenarnya dari tadi jantungnya juga berdetak gila-gilaan.

Oh, darimana dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mencium Hoseok. Yang tadi itu pasti sisi alien yang ada dalam dirinya yang mengendalikannya. Pasti! Taehyung yakin itu.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Hoseok _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memberikan _helm_nya pada Yoongi yang sudah duduk manis diatas motornya. Mereka berdua akan pulang bersama, tapi sebelumnya ada kencan yang sudah mereka rencanakan hari ini. Jimin membantu Yoongi mengaitkan tali _helm_ yang tampak kesusahan.

"Terima kasih Jimin." Kata Yoongi ketika helmnya sudah siap. Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi sebagai jawabannya. Ugh, pipi Yoongi memanas.

Seminggu setelah mereka resmi berkencan, Yoongi merasakan betapa bahagianya dicintai oleh Jimin. Dia selalu membuat Yoongi berdebar dan bahagia setiap waktu. Jimin selalu menjaganya dan juga mengkhawatirkannya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tidak Yoongi dapatkan setelah ia beranjak dewasa.

"Cepat jalankan motornya. Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

Yoongi jadi grogi karena Jimin yang terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja yang berlebihan (menurut Yoongi begitu). Jimin tertawa dan memakai helmya sendiri. "Aku masih tidak percaya akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu."

"Cukup. Kau sudah mengatakan itu seminggu penuh Jimin."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya berkata yang sejujurnya."

"Jalan atau kau pulang sendiri!"

Jimin meringis. Meski sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tetapi sifat galak dan juteknya Yoongi tetap tidak berubah. Jimin sudah kebal dengan kalimat pedas yang selalu Yoongi keluarkan dari mulut manisnya. Tapi tetap saja, ketika dimarahi kekasih sendiri rasanya sangat menjengkelkan.

Tangan Yoongi melingkari pinggang Jimin dan dagunya bersandar manis dipundaknya ketika Jimin sudah menaiki motornya. Oh ya, biarpun Yoongi jutek nyatanya Jimin sangat senang. Lihat saja, kini Yoongi tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk melakukan _skinship_ dengannya. Jimin mengelus pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas perutnya sebelum menyalakan mesin motor.

"Sudah siap!"

"Siap bos!"

Jimin dan Yoongi tertawa bersama. Baru ingin menaiki giginya, Jongin tahu-tahu sudah berada didepan motor Jimin. Merentangkan tangannya dan membuat Jimin mau tak mau mematikan kembali mesin motornya.

"Ck, ada apa Jongin _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengintip dari balik punggung Jimin lalu membuka kaca helm begitu melihat Jongin. "Kenapa sih? Kami mau pulang!"

"Maaf Yoongi _hyung_. Aku hanya mau tanya." Lalu Jimin melihat Jimin lagi, "Kau lihat Hoseok tidak?"

Jimin menyerngit, "Mana kutahu?!"

Jongin menghela napasnya, "Kalau Taehyung, lihat tidak?"

"Oh, Taehyung! kalau dia tadi aku lihat. Dia masih dikelas. Eh, apa sudah pulang ya?"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya, "Sudahlah. Percuma bertanya padamu." Kemudian ia berlalu dari dua pasangan itu.

"Ya! Tadi siapa yang menghentikanku? Masih untung aku kasih tau!"

"Iya nih! Tidak tahu terima kasih."

Jimin menengok ke belakang dengan wajah sumringah. "_Hyung_, kau membelaku?"

"Iyalah, kau kan kekasihku." Sedetik kemudian Yoongi tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kepalanya yang tadi menengok ke belakang (karena tadi Yoongi melihat Jongin pergi) kini berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah. Didepannya Jimin sudah tersenyum bahagia dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ah, _hyung_, aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku. Iya kan?"

Wajah Yoongi memerah karena malu dan juga tatapan sensual dari pacarnya. "Sudah cepat jalan!"

Jimin menunjuk pipinya, "Cium dulu."

Yoongi mengerang malas dan menutup kaca helm Jimin dengan keras. "Nih cium!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok sudah tersadar lima belas menit yang lalu dari pingsan mendadaknya. Taehyung sibuk mengipasi sambil mencubiti pipi Hoseok selama Hoseok masih belum sadar. Ketika Hoseok bangun perasaannya sudah lebih baik dan juga menghangat. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak sepenuhnya pingsan. Ia masih mendengar celotehannya Taehyung yang selalu mengatakan _aku menyukai Hoseok hyung_ dengan nada lucu. Itulah yang menyebabkan perasaannya menghangat.

Ternyata cinta Hoseok tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

Mereka sudah keluar dari kelas sambil berpegangan tangan dan Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Hoseok. Terlihat lucu dan juga menggemaskan dimata Hoseok. Taehyung sedari tadi hanya tersenyum dan sesekali bercanda dengan Hoseok.

Atau sebut saja, kekasihnya.

Hoseok jadi malu sendiri jika memikirkannya. Sekarang dia adalah seorang kekasih dari Kim Taehyung yang aneh dan unik. Yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal ia mengenal pemuda ini. Taehyung juga yang sudah membuat dirinya mengerti tentang makna cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Hoseok jadi ingat perkatan Taehyung, tentang filosofi cinta. Katanya; cinta itu seperti sebuah surat kaleng. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan menemukannya. Tetapi yakinlah surat itu akan ditemukan oleh orang yang tepat.

Dan sekarang Hoseok sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Yang sudah menemukan cintanya, surat kalengnya. Dan orang itu adalah Kim Taehyung, yang saat ini sedang berusaha naik keatas punggung Hoseok.

"Hoseok _hyung_, _let's go_!"

Kini Hoseok tidak perlu takut lagi untuk menghadapi hari-harinya. Karena Kim Taehyung akan selalu menemaninya dengan tingkah lakunya yang aneh namun mampu membuat Hoseok jatuh cinta lagi.

"_Jung Hoseok loves Kim Taehyung_!"

"_Kim Taehyung loves Jung Hoseok_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana sih Hoseok? Ponselnya masih denganku nih."

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul enam sore tetapi Jongin masih saja sibuk mencari Hoseok yang ponselnya tertinggal. Dia sudah keliling sekolah tetapi tetap tidak menemukan temannya itu. Jongin sempat berpikir, mungkin Hoseok sudah pulang. Tetapi mana mungkin. Ponselnya belum ketemu dan itu artinya Hoseok masih akan mencarinya.

"Aku bawa pulang saja deh."

Jongin memasukkan ponsel Hoseok kedalam saku celananya lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Karena sudah menjelang malam suasana sekolah menjadi sunyi dan sedikit seram. Apalagi sebagian lampu sudah dimatikan membuat Jongin kegelapan dan juga suasana menjadi mencekam.

Jongin mengeratkan tangannya pada tali ranselnya dan beberapa kali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau tidak ad siapa-siapa yang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup pelan membelai rambut dan juga tengkuk Jongin. Membuatnya merinding seketika. Suhu menurun dan Jongin merasa takut seketika. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Hiiii~"

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum hantu sekolah ini menangkapnya dan menjadikannya hidangan makan malam. Padahal tidak pernah ada suara-suara aneh di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Oh, ya! Hoseok sudah melupakan ponselnya yang hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang minta sekuel?

Saya~~

Nih, annyenong aku bawa sekuel nih, nih! xD

Makasih sekali lagi yang sudah setia sama aku *ciyee banget*

Oh iya! Siapa yang suka VIXX? Siapa yang suka VIXX? Lemparin dompetnya ke nara coba xD

Adakah? Aku mau buat cerita mereka nih. Yuk, ngobrol-ngobrol sama aku para Starlight *kedip-kedip*


End file.
